


You KNOW What Wearing THOSE Does to Me

by starry_eyed_wanderer



Category: benedict cumberbatch rpf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, GlassesBatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starry_eyed_wanderer/pseuds/starry_eyed_wanderer





	You KNOW What Wearing THOSE Does to Me

Returning from the store, you placed the milk in the refrigerator and put the rest of the groceries away. You hadn’t seen him as you walked through the flat and it was awfully quiet, of course you only passed two rooms on the way to the kitchen. You smiled to yourself, he probably fell asleep in the study. He was trying to muddle through a script when you left for the store. He was muttering as you gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and ruffled his ginger curls before you left.   
You removed your shoes and left them in the living room and quietly made your way back to the study. When you reached the door, you smiled at the sight before your eyes. There he sat in his favorite leather chair, feet propped on the coffee table, same as you left him but with one simple addition. His glasses. Those damn glasses. It wasn’t enough that he was already drop dead gorgeous but when he puts those glasses on, he is just down right sexy. He still hadn’t noticed you leaning against the door frame, he was engrossed in the script, lips moving as he silently read each word.   
Well now you had a dilemma, you either quietly slip away or you try to attract his attention. You had made a promise to yourself that you wouldn’t interrupt him while he was busy with work, but this was just too much. It was rather kind of silly what those glasses did to you, for some reason it just turned you on when he wore them, which wasn’t very often.  
You turned to slip away unnoticed when his voice broke the silence, “Leaving so soon?”  
You spun back round, “I didn’t want to interrupt…” your voice had trailed off. He had sat the script on his lap and was peering at you over the top of the glasses since they had slid down his nose a bit. He was reaching to take them off when you walked over and placed your hand lightly on his arm.  
“Please leave them on.” You whispered as you gently pushed them back to where they belonged. He noticed the increase in your breathing, the flush in your cheeks. He grasped your wrists and pulled you to his lips, brushing them lightly before moving to your ear.  
“Do these turn you on?” His voice low and deep, sending shivers down your spine.  
“God, you have no idea, just… so…mmm…sexy,” you stammer.  
“Is that so?”   
Damn him, this was torture. He was toying with you now, and he knew the effect it was having on you. Ever since you let it slip that one time at the book store, he would tease you every chance he got. He knew you were putty in his hands right now. You knew it too.  
He moved from your ear gently kissing your jawline pulling you down to his lap. Hearing paper crinkling, you shifted pulling the script he was reading minutes ago out from under you and let it drop to the floor. When your lips finally met, you moaned. One of his many talents was making you come undone with his lips, whether they were on your lips or your breasts, or anywhere else for that matter.  
“Mmm… Ben” you groaned. He took advantage and slipped his tongue in your mouth, teasing and licking, ravishing your mouth.  
He grabbed you by the hips and lifted you up to straddle him, “Mmm. Much better.” He growled. Threading his fingers into your hair pulling you closer, kissing you harder.   
Heat was pooling in your stomach, every touch sending sparks through your body. God you were so wet, and you could feel his erection pressing against you. There was too much clothing in the way, this needed to be fixed. NOW.   
“Ben, I need you…want you…”  
He grabbed the hem of your shirt and tugged it over your head, moving to your bra, making quick work of it and tearing it off you. Running his hands over your back, he pulled you to him allowing his lips to clamp over one nipple and began sucking, making you cry out. You grabbed handful of curls making him moan, urging him on.   
Tracing his hands down the rest of your back then around to your stomach, his hands found the button on your jeans and popped it. He lifted you and stood you on the floor, pulling the zip and yanking your jeans and panties off in one move. Meanwhile you had worked on his trousers and he lifted his hips so you could divest him of his trousers and boxers.   
He pulled you back on top of him wasting no time, guiding you onto his rock hard cock. You both moaned. You took a moment before you started rocking your hips back and forth slowly. He grabbed your hips and urged you on. You couldn’t deny him anything. You let yourself go and started riding him hard, lifting yourself up and slamming back down on him. Unable to restrain himself any longer, he started thrusting. You were both so close. You felt his fingers sliding across your stomach travelling lower and lower until they found your clit. It didn’t take long with those magic fingers of his, circling that sweet bundles of nerves faster and faster till you were screaming out his name. Feeling you tighten around him was all it took and you could feel him pulsing inside you.  
As you were both coming down from your orgasms, you rested your head on his forehead, panting a bit and fogging up his glasses. You laughed and leaned back a bit. He grinned. That’s when you realized something.  
“You were already finished reading that script weren’t you?”  
“Mmm, guilty as charged.”  
“Then why?”  
“Oh because I know what wearing these glasses does to you and unless I was reading something I didn’t have a good excuse to be wearing them.”  
“Sneaky.” You said standing up. Gathering the clothes, you walked to the door, “Follow me sir, I think we need a shower after that.” He jumped up and followed, leaving the script where it lay on the floor.


End file.
